bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe
' Chloe' is a hollow hunter in Karakura town along with her sister Ellie. They run a company called Jiken Dan In, which acts almost as a mercenary group;only working for jobs that they seem to be right. Appearance Chloe wears a normal shirt which she leaves the first two buttons undone, her skirt his very short only coming halfway down her thighs and her boots are shin-length. She has a belt around her waist where she keeps two handgun, a submachine-gun, amunition and a load of grenades. She keeps a knife in her boot, and in the other another handgun. Her hair is chin length with her one eye being red the other blue. This is due to Hetrochromia. Personality Chloe is a very tomboy-ish attitude, showing little or no remorse in the face of enemies. Quite often she is not very polite and shows very little respect to anyone. She also shows general disregard for peoples emotions, and she very rarely shows any emotions apart from anger herself. History ''Note: Under construction'' Powers and Abilities Being human the only power she has shown so far is the ability to see ghosts and hollows. Over intense training she has acquired enough strength to use hand to hand combat against hollows effectively. She is also an able gymnast, incorparting many acrobatic feats, such as filps and cartwheels. Spritually Aware: '''Chloe can see hollows clerly and has even grown resistant to their acidic skin. '''Basic Hand-to-hand combat: '''She has taken down hollows larger than herself when using hand to hand combat. '''Expert Marksman:' '''Chloe can use many weapons effeicently and at the same time. '''Demolitons Expert:' Chloe has used many types of explosive and even created rounds that exploded after hitting their target. Basic Inventor: Chloe has customised a few of her bullets for them to create a special effect. Examples of this are her incendary rounds and her explosive shot. Equipment: Chloe carries a lot of equipment, namely her weapons, from kinves to a rocket launcher. *'Handgun:' TChloe carries three handguns, each the same model. One in a holster straped to her thigh another on her belt around her waist. The final one is hidden in her right boot. She uses these either or or two at a time and has shown amazing feats when reloading them. *'Sub Machine Gun': Chloe's most used weapon. A skorpion machine gun which she keeps in a holster on her thigh. The gun has a high fire rate and is usually used in conjunction with a hangun to clear rooms of hollows. A characteristic trait is that she will fire two ways at one time "to make sure every one gets a turn of having lead pumped in their face." *'Shotgun: '''Chloe rarely uses the shot gun she has on the side of her motorcycle. *'Rocket Launcher:' Chole has a large rocket launcher which she keeps on her back. It has a spike which can extend with explosive force. When firing she will usually say a pharse such as "Buh Bye" or "Congratualtions" or "Jackpot." Also when the upside down the base of the rocket can fire a barrage of mini missles. *'Grenades:' Chloe also uses grenades when fighting along with other types of explosive. She has created a fragmentation grenade wher the fragments then explode; increasing the lethality of the grenade. *'Boot Knife:''' Chloe has a diamond tipped shoe knife in her boots. Trivia Chloe's appearnace is based off of Mary/ Lady from Devil may cry